uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
The Phone Call
The Phone Call is the 23th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 127th episode overall of the series. Synopsis A threatening phone call from a stranger causes the gang to panic. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Hubrecht Minor Characters *Tiny Miracle *Cheetah *Smack-o-Lantern *Strong Muscle Guy *Jerald *Nameless Woman with Green and Yellow Shirt *RV Tires *Roaches *Charles Dickens (Mentioned) Plot The TV is turned on to a wrestling channel between fighters Smack-o-Lantern and Cheetah, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are laughing at them because of how their threats towards each other are ridiculous, Pizza Steve is laughing way too hard at them, Mr. Gus enters the RV and Uncle Grandpa tells him to check out the pro wrestling they're watching and it's hilarious, Mr. Gus decides to watch and he sit's on Pizza Steve and Pizza Steve thinks that extinct dinosaurs don't need pants or manners. The phone starts to ring, Mr. Gus believes that someone should go get it and Pizza doesn't expect him to do it as it's his day off and Mr. Gus states that he just sat down, and he figures that Uncle Grandpa does it and wonders why he isn't listening. Uncle Grandpa comes back with nachos and points out it's his inflatable doll, he hears the phone ringing and he runs to go pick it up. Uncle Grandpa says they've called the Uncle Grandpa mobile residence, the guy on the phone tells Uncle Grandpa that he's going to give him a beating he'll never forget, Uncle Grandpa excuses himself and the guy on the phone says I'M COMING OVER TO GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE! Uncle Grandpa hangs up the phone and tells the guys that someone on the phone just threatened to give him a beating. Mr. Gus laughs and believes that he's been watching too much professional wrestling and wonders why on Earth anyone will call to give him a beating, the phone starts to ring again and Uncle Grandpa believes it's him again, Mr. Gus then decides that he should go and pick up the phone. Mr. Gus picks up the phone and the guy tells Mr. Gus that he's going to give him a beating too and laughs and the line gets disconnected. Pizza Steve sees that Mr. Gus looks a little shaken up and Uncle Grandpa tried to warn him, the phone rings again and Mr. Gus wonders if anyone is going to get it, Uncle Grandpa hides so Pizza Steve decides to answer the phone himself. Pizza Steve answers the phone and the guy tells Pizza Steve that he's going to get the biggest beating of them all and he runs for his life. Pizza Steve wants to know who is this lunatic, Uncle Grandpa depicts him as having giant muscles on every part of his body and that his muscles probably have muscles, with his head having bigger muscles than all of them combined and he can smash an entire city with just his earlobe and he can only imagine what he's going to do to them. They all scream and Pizza Steve says that they have to get out of there pronto, Mr. Gus decides to start the RV and sees that there's no power and goes to check the engine. Mr. Gus opens the hood to the RV and sees that it's filled with macaroni and Uncle Grandpa thought that's where you're supposed to keep it, Mr. Gus asks him where did he get all this macaroni and what did he do with the engine. A kid named Jerald is sitting in his kitchen with the engine on the table, his mother tells him no TV until he finishes his dinner. Mr. Gus gets the idea to push the RV out of there, Pizza Steve thinks it's a good idea and tells them to push as he keeps a look out. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus are pushing the RV and Pizza Steve hasn't spotted the man yet, the guys get tired and stop pushing, Uncle Grandpa fells like the tires went on vacation and they actually did. The phone rings in the RV and the guys are afraid to pick it up and they decide to not pick it up, the phone goes to Uncle Grandpa's answering machine, the guy tells them that to don't think the answering machine is going to fool him as he knows they all are there and almost at their door to give them more beatings than they can shake a pickle at, Pizza Steve tells them that he's too young and beautiful to die, Uncle Grandpa believes that they can just hide and Mr. Gus thinks it might work. Uncle Grandpa tries to hid in the TV, Pizza Steve tries a burger, Mr. Gus tries to hide in a cabinet but is having trouble with his tail. Mr. Gus believes this is not working and asks where else, Pizza Steve decides for them to hid in the phone booth and the phone starts to ring. Mr. Gus thinks they're doomed and Pizza Steve says they should abandon the RV and try to make it on foot and start a new life somewhere else, Uncle Grandpa thinks he can't be serious right now and Mr .Gus agrees with Pizza Steve as he believes that they don't stand a chance against this menace. Uncle Grandpa tells Tiny Miracle that they have to leave the RV forever and Tiny Miracle tells him that he can't. Uncle Grandpa is moved as that he believes Tiny Miracle can't leave because his high moral standards won't allow it and that they can't run away from their home, Tiny Miracle states that he's just charging and if they give him a couple of minutes he can leave with them, Uncle Grandpa stops him and he tells them that they can't let some bully push them around and that this is their RV and there's a time in every Uncle Grandpa's life when he says I will not get pushed around any longer and this time of getting attacked, he attacks. Pizza Steve stands by and agrees with him and Mr. Gus asks if they have a choice and Uncle Grandpa tells him they don't, he tells the guys to ready their battle stations and that he wants to see their war faces. The guys gear up and get prepared to fight, they also start to board up the RV and make it into a giant tank. They move the tank in the middle of the street and Pizza Steve looks out and sees someone walking towards them, Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that he can have his exercise equipment if he doesn't make it, and to Pizza Steve, he plans to give him his collection of Charles Dickens novels and Pizza Steve hopes that they make it out of this alive. Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to sit idle and decides to go into the RV, a man named Hubrecht arrives and tells them that he walked all the way from Holland and is here to deliver them their beating. He presents them with a cart of beets and finds a good beet and gives them each a beet, Pizza Steve figures that all he wanted to do was give them beets and Hubrecht hopes that he gave them a nice beeting they'll never forget. Pizza Steve asks him if he doesn't understand the English language and he tells them "Top of the mortgage to ya", Mr. Gus thinks this is a crazy mix up. Uncle Grandpa comes out of the RV with an RPG and points it to Hubrecht, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve try to stop him and Uncle Grandpa shoots and Hubrecht rides the rocket flys away and hopes that it goes to Holland. Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that he was just here to deliver beets, Uncle Grandpa says that he knows and tells him that he despises those things and blows them up. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I'm thinking about robots". *The UGWF logo makes an appearance from The History of Wrestling. *Uncle Grandpa depicting that the man has muscles on his muscles could reference the "SpongeBob Squarepants" episode "No Weenies Allowed", where a fish named Reg said that you need to have muscles on your muscles. *Uncle Grandpa imaged the city of Seattle, Washington getting destroyed. *Uncle Grandpa replaced the RV's engine with macaroni. *The nameless woman with green and yellow shirt has a son named Jerold. *Mr. Gus looses his tail, just like he did in Viewer Special. *Hubrecht is shown to be from Holland and is Dutch, he's depicted with having a Dutch accent, wears clogs and doesn't have a firm grasp on the English language. **In the beginning of the episode, he talks with a German accent and uses the German version of and "Und", where he should've said "en", the Dutch variation of and. *All this time Uncle Grandpa knew Hubrecht was there to deliver beets. *Running Gags: **The pro wrestlers saying silly threats. **The phone ringing and the man on the other line threatens to give them a beating. **Someone getting scared when picking up the phone. **The guys trying to hide. **The guys arming the RV to look more like a tank. *Errors: **Uncle Grandpa's inflatable dummy blinks. **Tiny Miracle's charger cable is seen in one seen and missing in the next. ***Tiny Miracle doesn't use this method of charging in previous episodes. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4